Her Hands
by a lit Howl
Summary: truth or dare. dramoine.
1. What I yearned for 1

Much as I hated Hermione, I couldn't help but notice her. Not her thick mane of caramel hair, reflecting diamonds of sunlight; not her eyes, holding a dazzling kaleidoscope of colours deep within them, not even her lips, red as a ruby blazing in the sun, but her hands, her beautiful hands.

They were willowy and smooth, with strength unique to only her. They held any quill with a graceful poise, making every piece that flowed out of it a perfect one. Her hands were the only pair of hands that ever dared to slap me, as a Malfoy, and I secretly admired them for that.

I had felt many girls' hands before, and, being me, even caressed them passionately, but never had I felt anything that made such a deep impression on me as when she slapped me. The feeling wasn't gentle and soft, like the hands of the adoring girls that fought to grasp my hands, but seared with the blazing fire inside her and conveyed her feelings in a way that I had never seen any other girl do.

She was a refreshing change from the clingy, insecure and in some cases even revolting girls that threw themselves onto me, and for some reason I yearned to feel that unique hand again.

Note: If you are reading this, congratulate me on writing my first chapter & story of FanFiction! I know it's a bit short, but I promise a longer chapter next.


	2. Blessing or curse? 2

It was Potions lesson. It wasn't , as those Gryffindors thought, dreadful, but actually one of the best lessons in Hogwarts.

And this particular Potions lesson was one of the best of them, as Professor Snape was away with the Headmaster and there was no professor in the classroom. The moment no swish of his cloak was heard anymore, pandemonium threatened to reign in the classroom.

But just before the classroom had fully flooded in pure mayhem, Zabini suddenly stood up and projected his voice across the classroom.

"Gryffindors, we challenge you to a game of Truth-or-Dare."

The Gryffindors, sitting right at the opposite end of the large classroom, gaped at us, probably with shock, as we obviously had never invited them to any game before. But since this game allows for humiliation, why not?

"What's the matter, eh? Terrified and frozen? Too _chicken _to accept our challenge? Or do you have _embarrassing secrets _to hide?" Pansy taunted them with a well-pronounced simper.

Hearing that, Weasley's eyes flared with anger and he raised his voice to react. "_Of course_ we will play that with you! _We _are _obviously brave Gryffindors_!" Zabini and I grinned at each other. We knew that taunting them would definitely make them accept.

So, all of us _mobiliarbus_-ed the tables and chairs to the sides of the room and sat in a large circle on the floor. As my eyes swept around the room to see exactly who was playing, a flash of thick brown hair caught my eye_. Oh my god_. Hermione_ was going to participate in it. I had almost forgotten that she was a Gryffindor… This is my one chance to _actually interact_ with her… _

I smoothed down my robes and glanced into the mirror at the opposite side of the room. Great! I was looking perfect, as usual.

When at last the circle had fully formed, Blaise had thought of an idea to choose whose wand we were going to spin in the middle of the circle to point out the person who had to do a truth or dare.

"I am going to use my wand to point out who is sitting north. Whoever is shall have their wand used," He suggested. Everyone agreed. I was starting to feel a little nervous, now that the game was about to start.

"OK… _point me_." The wand spun rapidly anticlockwise, finally slowing down in front of… Me.

I groaned loudly. Just my luck… It was common knowledge that every wand has a tendency to be attracted towards its owner. So I was going the be the person that would have to do a truth or dare most frequently!

The Gryffindors all looked as if Christmas had come early and even some of the Slytherins were trying to hide their smirks. I could tell that they were all thinking, _Wow, we will all have a brilliant chance to ridicule the Slytherin Prince! This is going to be fun…_

I was in a bad mood by then but I couldn't be the spoilsport, could I? I reluctantly placed my hawthorn in the middle of the circle retreated back into my corner.

"So, let's spin it!" Potter said loudly while grinning broadly. He whirled my wand swiftly, and its tip pointed to everyone in the large circle before… yeah, obviously pointing to me and spitting out green sparks. I cursed loudly, though I had already known that was imminent, and put on a grumpy face. _Wow, Draco, your wand is _really_ devoted to you, isn't it? _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Truth or dare?" at least three eager voices jumped out at me.

"Dare." I tried to revert back into my haughty demeanor, holding up my chin.

"Well… I dare you to…," at this point Zabini grinned impishly, "kiss Granger."

At those words, everyone was either blinking repeatedly with shock, mumbling "huhh???" or chortling loudly. Actually, everyone except Granger and I of course. Granger was wearing the kind of expression she had on her face when she was trying to get everyone to be serious.

While I was practically flooding with my own thoughts. _Oh my god, I had forgotten that Granger was playing too! Granger, Hermione, the person who I had been thinking of! And now I have the perfect chance to kiss her hand… I must be calm and not let my actions reveal what I am thinking… Oh my… Now stay calm, you're a Malfoy…_

I was in a daze and did not notice how long I had been thinking. When I finally stopped, everyone's gazes were on me and I felt my face becoming warm.

"Wh-Wh-Why?" I managed to stutter.

"Because," Zabini put on an innocent expression, "she_ is_ the only Gryffindor girl here."

I groaned. "Fine then."

A/N: I changed the characters that are in the 6th-Year Potions class, hope you don't mind.

And I suspect the story is going to be lopsided (i.e. one supershort chapter followed by a weirdly long one) but whatever.

I love your reviews! Thanks tons, you all made me feel so guilty so I decided to post quickly…


	3. Double kisses

I walked straight across the circle towards Hermione who was sitting about opposite me. Sitting down beside her, I was about to give her a kiss on the lips when I had a sudden inspiration.

"Wait… what was the dare again?" I asked in mock forgetfulness.

Potter answered in between fits of laughter. "To… To kiss Hermione, of course."

"To _kiss_ her… but," I turned to Zabini, "just_ kiss_ her, right? It doesn't have to be on the lips, right? I can just kiss her hand!"

Everyone groaned. _Yes, I've found a loophole in their words so I can escape! I'm clever, aren't I? I don't have to worry about my feelings anymore! _I praised myself.

So I simply held her hand in mine and tried to give her just a short peck, though I admit I must have lingered just a moment longer. _Oh my god, her hands were just as beautiful as I remembered, if not even more… I'm so lucky that I didn't have to kiss her on her lips… I daresay I would not be able to control my emotions if that happened… _

I had to force myself back to the game again, then announced, to keep the attention off me, "Spin it again."

The wand did so... – at that moment I be silently begged frantically not for the wand not to spin it towards me again- and it landed in front of _Hermione_.

Shit! I thought. They were sure to make her do something related to me after that last dare…

"Truth or dare?"

"_T-"_

Before she could answer, Pansy interrupted, "Oh no, don't you choose truth! Who'd want to know about a complete boring bookworm like you?" I was watching Hermione so closely then that I could tell that her eyes reddened ever so slightly at that comment. However, she continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Dare then," She said, and her face turned expressionless again.

Zabini smirked. "Well, we all know what we're going to ask her to do, don't we?"

"Kiss Draco _on the lips_!" most of them chorused wickedly.

"We won't make the same mistake again! We'll learn from them…" Weasley added mischievously in a rather good imitation of Hermione.

Hermione walked towards me silently. I felt my heart beating furiously- _thump-thump, thump-thump-_ and then she stood right in front of me. Then she did something completely unexpected.

"You're the guy. _You_ kiss _me_, not the other way round."

Her words' simplicity startled all of us. I gaped at her but she simply continued to fix that steely gaze at me, as if she was taunting _So, are you going to be the gentleman and kiss me? Or would you rather feel inferior?_

I chose the former.

I stood up and stepped closer to her. My brain went numb as I forced myself not to think of anything… irrelevant. As if I had rehearsed it countless times before, I turned my head slightly and kissed her, and she turned her head up to receive it.

At first, I felt nothing. Suddenly, a wave of desire roared through my body like a wildfire as if flames were burning me with syrup. It was a seemingly endless, drugging kiss that stole my breath and stunned my into immobility. Her lips were like nothing her hands- they felt insistent, demanding, and scalding. My lips moved against hers, with tender yearning, tasting and shaping them, fitting them to my own, then sliding back and forth passionately. _(Read the credits below!!! ThankYous)_

By then I was out of breath and my eyes were glazed. It was the most dizzying experience I had ever had- nothing at all compared to the most vicious duel I'd ever experienced.

We looked at each other. Strangely enough, Hermione's bookworm look had suddenly disappeared too and she was more… more like… like a _girl_. Someone that actually loves boys more than books.

However, before I could form even more interesting new impressions about her, Professor Snape, with his robes billowing behind him, chose that awkward moment to sweep in.

**A/N:** Credits to an author of one of the FanFics I had read… I had no idea how to describe the kiss so I got some brilliant ideas from him/her.

And as I said before, your reviews make me feel guilty and cheerful at the same time. And both are essential to make me finish writing this.


	4. the announcment

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Hermione and Draco broke apart, and then scrambled frantically back to their seats while Professor Snape glided to the center of the class seemingly at the speed of a rushing spell. They managed to squeeze into their seats just in time, while the rest of the group had already returned to their seats. He felt a burning sensation on my cheeks.

"I have very important instructions to give," Professor Snape began.

Many of us shot quick, questioning glances at each other. _What happened?_

"The Headmaster," he said when everyone settled down, "has just established a new rule," He read from a parchment. "Due to the threat of the increase in influence of the Dark Lord's followers, we are strongly advised to work together, regardless of house." Many of us snorted with disbelief, but his glare silenced us again. "Therefore, the Headmaster has assigned all of you seats in random order, to encourage interactions between students from different backgrounds. Although that may seem… difficult, you must do so, or you will receive my… displeasure."

"So," he continued, "Here are the seating positions,"-he pointed to one of the tables in the front row- "Weasley, Blaise"- and the table beside it - "Parkinson, Potter"- groans of dismay reverberated around the room- and after what seemed like forever, he called, "Granger, Malfoy."

Glares of shock and horror shot across the room like rays of scorching sun. The Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess, a Pureblood and a Muggleborn? No way.

Hermoine's usually composed face betrayed a trace of emotion. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Draco exclaimed, "Wha-" before he averted his eyes and raised his chin haughtily again.

They walked to their seats silently.

Professor Snape fixed everyone with a glare. "I trust that you will cooperate, due to the current circumstances. Now, turn to page 39 of your potions textbook and we will be…" he continued.

For the first time, everyone in the classroom was equally distracted, even Hermione.

Draco suddenly turned to her.

"Her-Granger, I dunno why I'm telling you this, but I enjoyed that kiss. Every bit of it."

Silence.

"You're so sure?" Hermione replied after a while.

Pause. "Yes."

"Well, if you're so sure…" she turned to him.

He leaned towards her and planted a perfect kiss on her lips.

A real one, this time.

(Meanwhile, a deep crease had appeared on Professor Snape's forehead. He knew the rules. No kissing, no holding hands, no hugging in class. _They are cooperating WAY too much_, he thought. He seemed to have a dilemma- how could he avoid NOT deducting house points because of Draco?

The class was, to put it simply, laughing. Both at Snape's expression and simply the out-of-place look of the kiss.)

A/N: okay, terrible/ bizzare ending. I forgot bout dis after months. Sry.


End file.
